


A Sense of Humor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Hermione knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Humor

**Title:** A Sense of Humor  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):**  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #36: Inferi (and look, it's actually a drabble this time!)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** If only Hermione knew...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Well, it seems the muse had something more to say on this topic. This is a follow up to [Mutual Consumption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1986870) and will make a lot more sense if that story is read first. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Sense of Humor

~

Hermione patted Harry’s arm. “Nervous?”

Harry grinned. “Not really. I’ve anticipated this for a long time.”

She smiled. “Where’d you find him, anyway?”

“A cottage in Hutton-le-Hole.”

“It’s a miracle you located him after so many years. How'd you persuade him to date you, anyway?”

Harry blushed. “I accused him of being an Inferius.”

“You _what_?”

Harry shushed her. “Don’t tell him.”

“Harry, you're marrying him today!”

Harry sniggered. “I'll tell him eventually. On our tenth anniversary perhaps.”

“Harry!”

The wedding music began, Harry started walking towards Severus. Hermione shook her head. She really hoped Severus had a sense of humour.

~


End file.
